


One Night For Five Prompts

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Royals (TV 2015), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hurt/confort, Piano, Zombie, alternative universe, bites
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la Drabble Night di "We Are Out For Prompt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fill #01

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #01.  
> Eleven/Clara - Lezioni di piano.

E' successo per caso, in realtà, ma una sera Clara, con l'adrenalina dell'ultima corsa ancora in circolo, non riesce a dormire. Così percorre i corridoio del TARDIS, seguendo una musica flebile, forse di piano forte.  
Il suono la guida fino a un ricco salone, con un pianoforte nero e lucido al centro, e il Dottore che suona un'armoniosa melodia, in pigiama.  
Resta ad osservarlo qualche istante, poi entra dentro e si siede accanto a lui, che non sembra sorpreso, come se l'avesse già notata. Si sistema il farfallino, annesso al pigiama, e poi comincia a guidare le dita di Clara sul pianoforte, e quando la vede abbastanza pronta, le fa cenno di suonare insieme a lui.  
Sembra tutto un po' stonato, così dopo pochi minuti smette di suonare e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Si addormenta così, con il Dottore che suona dolcemente solo per lei.


	2. Fill #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #02.  
> The Royals, Jasper/Eleanor, Jasper odia che Eleanor abbia preso il brutto vizio di morderlo (e no, non durante il sesso, a caso quando gli passa accanto solo per irritarlo/metterlo nei guai).
> 
> (Ambientata dopo il finale di stagione; nel mio headcanon alla fine Liam diventa re, Cirus muore in modo atroce e son tutti felici e contenti).

La prima volta che è successo è stato per caso, dopo essere tornati da una festa di un ricco sceicco di cui nessuno dei due aveva memorizzato il nome, Eleanor si era avvicinata per baciarlo e invece li aveva morso l'orecchio, per poi chiudersi in camera.  
Jasper aveva pensato che fosse un caso, una delle tante stravaganze della sua ragazza, anche se doveva ammettere che li faceva strano pensare a lei in quel modo (ovviamente non lo sapeva nessuno, a parte Liam, che sembrava avere più occhi nel castello della madre), ma poi era successo di nuovo.   
Stavolta lui era seduto in camera, a pulire la pistola, e le per distrarlo aveva cominciato a mordicchiarli il collo, ma quando Jasper si era finalmente alzato, pronto a gettarla sul letto, Eleanor era uscita ridacchiando, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta.  
La terza volta, durante una festa in giardino, lo aveva attirato per la camicia, davanti a una fontana, e gli aveva mordicchiato il collo, staccandosi subito dopo. Ma stavolta non la lascia, la riafferra e morde lui il labbro di lei. Poi arriva Liam, con lo sguardo serio, e rimprovera Jasper con gli occhi, mentre Eleanor se ne va sorridendo beffarda.  
A volte si chiede come fa ad amarla, nonostante tutto. E no, deve ammettere che non è solo per il culo.


	3. Fill #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #03  
> The Avengers [Film]: Maximoffcest; non aveva idea di come andare avanti senza di lui.
> 
> (Il dolore nello scrivere questra drabble >>>>>>>> )

Da quando Pietro è andato via, Wanda non vive più. Quando è morto, la sua anima si è squarciata, come se un pezzo di lei fose morto con lui.  
Si sentiva persa, senza le sue braccia a stringerla la notte. Le mancano le risate con lui, le sue labbra e i suoi baci. Tutti cercano di aiutarla, le dicono che col tempo le sue ferite guariranno, che il dolore per la morte dell'unica persona che ha mai amato, in tutte le possibili declinazioni di quella parola, sparirà.  
E Wanda si chiede solo come, o quando. Perchè non riesce più a fare nulla, alzarsi dal letto è una fatica, perchè ormai si addormenta a tarda notte, tra i singhiozzi e le lacrime, e vorebbe solo che Pietro tornasse accanto a lei.   
A volte lo sogna, e quando si sveglia il dolore è ancora più intenso. Vorrebbe solo vivere in una realtà alternativo, vorebbe solo avere suo fratello.  
E invece è sola, sola con il suo dolore.


	4. Fill #04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #04.  
> Sherlock/Irene " Sherlock è in giro per Londra, quando la vedere. Irene, la donna.

Non crede sia possibile, eppure eccola lì. E ha tra le braccia ha un bambino.  
Sherlock la segue e facendolo, si fa qualche conto.  
Quel bambino potrebbe essere suo figlio, ma non sa cosa fare. Lui non è bravo in queste cose"  
E' una giornata qualunque a Londra, una di quelle banali e noiosissime giornate che Sherlock passerebbe tranquillamente steso sul divano, o con la mente intenta a studiare un nuovo caso.  
Ma quella mattina, ha sentito il bisogno di uscire e fumare una sigaretta all'aria aperta.  
Per ripararsi dal freddo ha indossato il solito cappotto, il bavero tirato su, e prendendo una boccata dalla sigaretta, al lato della strada, vede l'ultima cosa che potesse mai aspettarsi: Irene, la Donna, che non vedeva da tanto, troppo, tempo, camminare tranquilla con un bambino in braccio.  
Non sa come agire, così cerca di seguirla lasciando cadere a terra la cicca, fumata solo a metà. E nel mentre, comincia a fare due conti.  
I tempi quadrano, perché il bambino sembra avere al massimo tre o quattro mesi, e lui non vede Irene da circa un anno. E l'ultima volta che l'ha vista, dopo averle salvato la vita, entrambi avevano bisogno di sfogarsi. Ovviamente, alle protezioni non ci aveva pensato.  
E adesso non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Lui papà? La sola idea li fa accapponare la pelle e lo rende distratto, tanto che a un certo punto si trova Irene davanti che lo guarda, il piccolo avvolto in una copertina, con dei riccioli neri e gli occhi verdi.  
E' una bambina, non ci vuole molto a capirlo.  
C'è un silenzio tombale per alcuni secondi, che viene di colpo spezzato da un versetto della piccola.  
Sherlock alza lo sguardo, volge gli occhi verso Irene, e non c'è bisogno di ulteriori parole.  
"Violet. E' il suo nome."  
La bimba lo guarda, sorride e allunga le braccia verso di lui, cercando di dire qualcosa, finendo però per fare dei gorgoglii che non riesce a non trovare adorabili.  
Irene la mette tra le sue braccia, e il peso di quel corpicino è così strano. La stringe istintivamente a sè, per ripararla dal vento, e si sente confuso.  
Fa segno alla donna di seguirlo, e torna verso Baker Street.

La mattina dopo, John e Mary, trovano Sherlock intento a montare una culla, e una bimba addormentata sulla sua poltrona col famoso capello, tra le braccia della madre.  
E al piano di sotto, la signora Hudson continua a fare biscotti a forma di cicogne rosa, coordinati all'enorme fiocco appeso alla porta.


	5. Fill #05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill #05.  
> DW - iZombie!AU in cui Clara contrae un virus alieno e diventa uno zombie e Twelve fa di tutto per guarirla. Bonus se fa un commento sui suoi capelli bianchi.

Successe tutto all'improvviso.  
Un momento prima stavano camminando per un mercato alieno, e quello dopo era scoppiato il putiferio. Il Dottore si era stretto Clara al petto, cercando di trascinarla via dalla folla. La cosa più spaventosa, era che di colpo individui apparentemente normali cominciavano a mangiare il cervello alla prima persona che trovano al fianco. Zombie.  
Alla fine riescono ad arrivare apparentemente incolumi al TARDIS, e aveva decollato più in fretta possibile. Una volta nel vortice, si era girato e aveva visto Clara tenersi il braccio, per poi svenire. Non ci era voluto troppo per capire cosa stava succedendo.  
L'aveva presa in braccio e messa a letto, come la prima volta che si erano incontrati, quando lui aveva un viso molto più giovane. Aveva vegliato sul suo sonno, vedendo il viso cambiare e i capelli diventare bianchi, come la neve.  
La donna che amava stava diventando uno zombie, e lui non poteva fare niente per impedirlo.  
Al risveglio, la sua ragazza impossibile aveva subito colto lo sguardo negli occhi del Dottore e aveva pianto, stringendolo a sé.  
Da quel momento, aveva lavorato come un pazzo a trovare una cura per lei. Era sceso sul pianeta in cui era accaduta la tragedia ed era riuscito a capire che fosse colpa di un frutto alieno contaminato.  
Ne aveva preso più che poteva, e quasi non dormiva più prima di cercare di sapere se funzionava davvero.  
Dopo circa tre mesi, era finalmente riuscito a sintetizzare l'antidoto, e l'aveva provato su un'adorabile topolino bianco, che Clara aveva chiamato Fiocco di Neve.  
Nel giro di alcune ore, Fiocco era guarito. Le aveva sorriso, anche se sapeva di dover aspettare almeno una settimana prima di poterlo usare finalmente su di lei.  
-Sei felice? Fra un po' non avrai più i capelli biondi!-  
Clara gli aveva dato uno schiaffo, per poi baciarlo col sorriso sulle labbra.   
Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di vederla felice.


End file.
